


And So We Rest

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Supportive Partners, caring partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Katara's working herself too damn hard, and Zuko's worried about her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	And So We Rest

"Katara, you're being too damn stubborn right now." His golden eyes are furious, and his face is twisted and angry. "You can't keep doing this. You're running yourself into the ground with all this work, and it's not sustainable."

Her brows knit together, and her blue eyes flash wildly. "I'm _fine,_ Zuko. You're making a big deal out of nothing. I've taken on a workload that I can manage, and I'm keeping up with it." She sways lightly on her feet.

Zuko's arms shoot out quickly to steady her, and he narrows his eyes at her. "You're not fine, Katara."

As the world phases in and out around her, she reconsiders.

"You're not fine. And that's _okay_ ," he stresses. He leads her to their bed, tucking her under the covers. "Sleep, love. We'll talk when you wake up, but you _need_ to get some rest."

Her nose scrunches lightly, but she doesn't protest. Instead, she drifts off to sleep with Zuko curled protectively around her.


End file.
